


Unexpected

by IceColdIgnorance



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking, i'll add more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdIgnorance/pseuds/IceColdIgnorance
Summary: Im Jaebum is a homophobic bully, well he used be. Choi Youngjae was being bullied by Jaebum. Times change and so do people, but Im Jaebum isn't prone to change. Or is he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That summary took way to long. I'm sorry in advance if this is bad, but oh well. On with the fic!

It was a crisp, cold day, the sun shining behind a few set clouds, the earth drying after a heavy rain. The sun shone on a group of students, nibbling on their lunch, shivering as wind pierced their sweaters and jackets. One stood out from the rest, sitting alone with a bright, golden yellow sweater that was slowly, but surely sliding down his left shoulder, exposing soft, pale skin. He had soft cheeks and gentle brown eyes. His hair was tousled, yet stylish, a look that not many could pull off. In other words, he was handsome with a graceful feminine touch. The boy had a book in one hand and an apple in the other. He slowly took a bite from the apple and flipped the page in his book. 

“Youngjae!” A voice called over the sounds of students laughing and chatting. The boy in the yellow sweater looked up and smiled a smile that could probably light up the world. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and waved, the boy that had called his name walking up to him. 

“Hello Bambam,” There was a hint of a sigh in Youngjae’s voice, hinting that he wished it was someone else. BamBam wasn’t alone. He had brought Yugyeom, the tall junior with a stocky build and a shy, but large smile. Yugyeom was was similar to Bambam, but only in personality. Bambam was unlike Yugyeom, with long, slender legs and a thin torso. 

“Guess what?” Bambam asked, energy fizzing in his voice. Youngjae raised an eyebrow. 

“What it is it?”

“Junior’s having a party!” Yugyeom burst out excitedly before Bambam could finish. Bambam shot him a quick glare; There was no hate in the glare, just annoyance. 

“Don’t call him that,” Youngjae hummed lazily as he flipped a page in his book. Yugyeom opened his mouth to say something, but Bambam cut him off by letting out a loud huff.

“Well, he’s shorter than Yugyeom, is he not?” 

“Not necessarily, I mean, he’s about the same height as me, right?”

“Sure,” Bambam snorted, obviously not convinced, “Are you coming or not?” Youngjae set down his book, biting his lip, looking uncertain as his usually bright eyes slid to the floor. 

“Will Jaebum be there?” Bambam stiffened. He didn’t want to answer the question, because the answer was ultimately, yes. But Bambam wanted Youngjae to loosen up, live a little, enjoy his teenage years while they lasted, but, if Jaebum was in the picture, Youngjae would never, ever. It would’ve seemed unusually if the conditions were different. Jaebum, a supposedly normal guy, had a secret admirer? Hell no. That was not the case at all. Jaebum was a bully, a rude, arrogant bastard that made Youngjae’s life a living hell. Only because Youngjae was gay. 

In 8th grade, Youngjae came out. The news had spread like wildfire and the entire school avoided him like the plague, with the exception of his closest friends and a handful of teachers.

One day, a seemingly normal day for Youngjae, he excused himself to the restroom to cool down (he was feeling extremely anxious about a presentation). Youngjae had an unexpecting coughing fit and when he recovered he looked into the mirror to see Im Jaebum staring straight back him in the doorframe, almost in an ominous manner. He had pushed Youngjae to the ground, his cheek hitting the chipped edge of sink. Youngjae recalls there being drops of blood when he sat up and went back to class, sporting a nasty cut and bruises on his arms and stomach from Jaebum’s fists. Youngjae didn’t report him, but most of students knew what had happened anyways. The words Jaebum had hissed into Youngjae’s ear before turning away haunted Youngjae, those two words echoing in his mind.

“Fucking fag.”

Youngjae was brought back to the present when Bambam shook his head and cleared his throat. Bambam was lying, Yugyeom knew this, but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Jinyoung said Jaebum was too busy.” Youngjae returned his book, picking up where he had left off. 

“Maybe.”

 

  
Youngjae was already regretting the party decision. Why he decided to come was beyond him, but here he was, angrily sipping from a red solo cup, filled with some drink that was disgusting syrupy sweet with a bitter aftertaste. He was wearing his favorite black jeans and a gray loose blouse like shirt with a slight v-neck. Youngjae squeezed past a couple sloppily making out and entered the insanely loud living room, a distasteful look on his face. People were dancing (grinding) all around the room, strobe lights bouncing off the walls, giving the once polished and clean living room a disco-esque look. Jinyoung was sitting on the couch, Mark next to him, both on their phones, giggling about something. Youngjae squeezed next to Mark and almost immediately started to complain about terrible decisions and Bambam’s tendency to make him do stupid things. 

“You can go up to my room and stay there, I don’t mind. Just don’t touch anything,” Jinyoung suggested as Youngjae took a deep breath. Youngjae muttered a quick thanks and quickly escaped to upstairs. He found Jinyoung’s room easily, it was moderately bland, like him. Youngjae sat on Jinyoung’s bed, facing away from the open door with his feet crossed close to him. Humming softly, Youngjae set his drink down on the nightstand and scrolled through his phone, boredom threatening to overtake him.

It was about ten minutes before someone actually found him. It was not the person he was expecting. Not at all. It was Jaebum. Youngjae was sitting, back hunched as he slowly ran out of social media to scroll through when someone knocked loudly on the door. Youngjae jumped and whirled around to see the boy casually leaning the door frame, solo cup in hand. 

“Knew I’d find you up here,” Jaebum said as he smirked. Youngjae felt a wave of fear pass over him as Jaebum’s gaze bored in his own. Sending a quick text, Youngjae set down his phone and stood up, facing Jaebum from the other side of the bed. Jaebum quietly closed the door behind him as he took a step forward. The sounds from downstairs were temporarily muffled. 

“Come to harass me again? Assault me?” To Youngjae’s surprise, Jaebum looked horrified. Setting his drink on Jinyoung’s desk, Jaebum took a small step towards Youngjae. Youngjae flinched as he neared. 

“No,” He said quietly, his voice barely heard over the sound of thumping, “Quite the opposite. Youngjae, I’ve been thinking. I’m sorry for being an asshole back when we were younger.” 

“Sorry won’t make the scar on my cheek fade.” Jaebum let out a short laugh, one that pained Youngjae to hear.

“It’s already fading, no worries. I want to make up to you. Please.” The last, pleading note in Jaebum’s voice tugged on Youngjae’s heartstrings. 

“Why?”

“Please come here.” Youngjae found himself listening to the command and following through, around the foot of the bed till he was less than a foot away from Jaebum. Without warning, Jaebum snatched Youngjae by his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Youngjae’s eyes were wide with expression, but not one that was readable. The door burst open and Bambam and Yugyeom stood in the doorway, in all their drunken glory, Mark behind them.

“Get off him!” Bambam launched himself at Jaebum and Yugyeom soon followed as they ripped Youngjae from Jaebum’s loose grip. Mark quietly and quickly collected Youngjae’s phone and Youngjae, pulling him out of the room in seconds as Youngjae stood, stunned. Mark took Youngjae downstairs and past the living room and out the door. 

“I’ll be taking you home,” Mark said in his usual quiet, calm voice, “You might have not drank too much alcohol, but I don’t necessarily trust you.”

“Understandable,” Youngjae murmured, his mind elsewhere.

 

After Mark had dropped Youngjae off at his house, he left to go back to Jinyoung’s; He was expecting him to clean up. Mark’s mind was buzzing. Why the hell was Jaebum embracing Youngjae? And why did Jaebum try not to fight back against Bambam and Yugyeom, who were giving him legitimate bruises that wouldn’t fade? He didn’t know Jaebum that well; He had talked to him a couple times at a party of Jackson’s, but it was just about the atmosphere of the party and nothing else. Mark came to a conclusion: Something was going on in between Jaebum and Youngjae. And it did not look pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was somewhere where I didn't have access to the internet. Sorry if this chapter is rushed, I didn't have too much time to edit it. Enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Youngjae was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. He usually did this over the weekends, the only reason behind it is that Youngjae was tired, but couldn’t fall asleep. A problem he faced a lot. He felt empty, he didn’t want to move. His stomach was churning from anxiety that generated from school and… other things… Youngjae wanted to cry, but his eyes felt drier than a desert. Im Jaebum was ruining him.

It was noon when Youngjae received a call from Mark. He answered reluctantly, uneasy with anyone who had seen him with Jaebum. 

“Youngjae?”

“Yes?” Youngjae replied tiredly, his eyelids starting to feel heavy with every second. 

“Do you want to come get coffee with me and Jackson? He needs to talk to you about something.” Youngjae groaned. He had completely forgotten about the project that he and Jackson were working on. 

“Sure, sure. I’ll meet you at our favorite coffee shop in about ten minutes.” Youngjae promptly hung up, not wanting to talk anymore. He put on a button up and slipped a gray woolen sweater over it. He squeezed himself into a pair of jeans and left before anyone asked where he was going. 

Youngjae arrived at the coffee shop a quarter after noon to see Jackson awkwardly sipping on a cup of coffee while Jinyoung and Mark blatantly flirted even though they’d deny it in a couple of hours. Youngjae plopped down into the seat next to Jackson and he let out a relieved sigh. Mark and Jinyoung finally noticed him after a couple of minutes.

“Oh hey Youngjae,” Jinyoung took a break from smiling and laughing with Mark to speak to Youngjae before diving right back into conversation with Mark. 

“Let’s talk where it’s less crowded,” Jackson suggested as he grabbed Youngjae’s wrist and pulled him away.

“I just sat down!” Youngjae protested as Jackson dragged him away. They found themselves in a narrow alleyway between the coffee shop and a woman’s clothing store. 

“Four things I need to tell you about: One, we need to work on our project soon. Two, Jaebum didn’t exactly mean what he said last night, he was drinking a lot. Three, you need to speak to Bambam and Yugyeom about what they did to Jaebum,” Jackson pulled out his phone and showed Youngjae horrifying photos of what appeared to be Jaebum covered in sickening bruises, “Four, Jaebum wanted to apologize to you about everything.” Youngjae felt annoyance flash through him as well as confusion from the amount of words that just spewed out of Jackson’s mouth.

“Last night, Jaebum did apologize, but you just said he didn’t mean it because he was drunk, so he wants to apologize again, but sober? What?” Jackson looked bewildered.

“Last night, he told me he said something stupid and asked me to clear everything up for him.” Jackson looked really confused, nearly as perplexed as Youngjae. 

“About the Bambam and Yugyeom, I can’t make any promises. They were just trying to protect me; Being good friends, that’s all.” Jackson muttered something underneath his breath and walked away hastily. Youngjae frowned and returned to the coffee shop with Jinyoung and Mark, his mind racing.

Monday, the day of pure hell. Youngjae found himself stuffed in the library in his break period, desperately cramming in for a test he had next period. The price he had to pay for his procrastination. He sat in the corner of the library at a desk that was facing a small window that overlooked the courtyard. It was Youngjae’s preferred location to study and when he needed to be alone, he often hid here until the next class period. The seat that Youngjae was curled up in was unlike the other library chairs. The other chairs were hard and cold, whereas this chair was soft and comfortable and wasn’t wooden. The chair reminded Youngjae of himself, soft and comfortable. Yes, he was comparing himself to a chair. Oh well. 

Youngjae was fully immersed into his notes when the bell rang. He quickly packed up his notes and scrambled out of the library to get to his literature class on time. 

He slid into his chair as soon as the bell rang, marking anyone after it tardy. Youngjae let out a relieved sigh. He usually wasn’t so uptight about his schedule, but his teacher had threatened him with failing grades, so Youngjae had been showing up on time recently. Youngjae sat in the back right corner, next to Jaebum. The seating assignments changed regularly, so Youngjae wasn’t as worried as he normally would be. Also, Jaebum had been skipping class more often for some unknown reason. It wasn’t unusual for him to skip class; Jaebum had a history of it. But, Jaebum was here today, his dark eyes flitting towards Youngjae, dark circles underneath his weary gaze. Youngjae bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything too harsh. Jaebum turned his head away from Youngjae, a bitter look on his face. The teacher quickly passed out the test and the room was silent.

After the last person had finished testing, the teacher called the attention of the class.

“Alright class, today we will start a project that will count as 15% of your grade-” Groans echoed throughout the classroom, “-and will determine your grade for the second quarter before winter break. You will be paired up with someone who either has a higher or lower reading level than you, so you both learn something out of it. It is a writing assignment that both of you will work on and write. You’ll pick two pieces of paper out of a hat and that will determine what you’ll be writing about. Please come up here for your partner assignment.” Youngjae slowly stood up, but before he left to go to the front of the classroom, Jaebum spoke.

“Could you ask him who my partner is?” His voice was so low and quiet, Youngjae barely heard him. Youngjae just nodded, his tongue numb as he quickly walked away. 

“Who’s my partner?” Youngjae asked as he approached the desk, pushing through the small crowd around the desk. The teacher looked up at him and smiled a warm smile. 

“You’re paired with Jaebum.” Youngjae’s world stopped. Time stopped. Fate really seemed to hate him recently. 

“What?” Youngjae choked out. The teacher looked confused at his reaction.

“Is there a problem, Youngjae?” Youngjae shook his head and quickly headed back to his table, squeezed into the corner. Jaebum was resting his head on his arms on top of the desk, hood over his head, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, Youngjae hated to disturb him. Youngjae cleared his throat and Jaebum looked up from his arms. Youngjae stared into his eyes with horror. If they were partners, they would have to be working quite closely, and that might involve going to each others homes. Though Youngjae would never admit it, he was still afraid of Jaebum, even if they were on mild speaking terms. To be honest, Youngjae was slightly embarassed about the state of his house: It was currently a wreck.

“Yes?” Youngjae jumped at the sound of Jaebum. Youngjae realized with horror that he’d been staring into Jaebum’s eyes the entire time he’d been thinking. Shit. 

“Y-You’re my partner for t-the project,” Youngjae stammered. Jaebum just grunted in acknowledgement and buried his face into his arms again. Youngjae gulped, wishing he didn’t stutter so much. It was frustrating how he couldn’t control it. It felt like Youngjae couldn’t control anything in his life anymore. Sighing, Youngjae squeezed behind Jaebum’s chair and sat down in his own. The teacher was going around and people were pulling slips of paper out of two hats, hopefully Youngjae and Jaebum wouldn’t get any bad genres. 

Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post as much because I just got back from break, so sorry about that :( Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jaebum had agreed to meet Youngjae in the school library after school ended to discuss the plot and such. Youngjae was nervous, partly because it was Im Jaebum and partly because he didn’t think it was allowed to be in the library after school. Youngjae was strictly for rules since recently, so he was feeling a bit anxious about this. He weaved throughout the bookshelves until he found his favorite table. He set down his backpack and pulled out some of the notes he had written and some plot ideas. He wasn’t sure if Jaebum was a good writer or not, Youngjae was an okay writer, getting A’s and B’s on most of his writing assignments.

Pondering about Jaebum, Youngjae hadn’t noticed the actual Jaebum come up behind him with a chair in hand. 

“Hey.” Youngjae jumped and turned quickly to see Jaebum towering over him, laughing quietly.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Youngjae sputtered, obviously flustered. Apparently, Jaebum found this amusing. He laughed a bit louder before dragging the chair next to where Youngjae was sitting and dropping himself into the seat. Youngjae jumped slightly as Jaebum moved closer to him to see the papers he had splayed all over the desk. 

“Our genre is thriller and the conflict is man vs. government, I don’t think we’ll have a problem with writing this. How good are you at writing?” Jaebum said plainly. It was so simple and emotionless, Youngjae almost felt like he was talking to a machine. 

“I’m alright at it, a bit over average.” Jaebum suddenly doubled over with laughter. Youngjae stared at him, baffled. 

“That’s what he said,” Jaebum choked out between laughs. Youngjae’s expression hardened, because he was fighting back laughter. Then the dam burst. Youngjae was  
laughing along with him, their loud laughter echoing. They laughed until they couldn’t laugh anymore, their ribs aching from their giggles.

“Let’s get back to work,” Youngjae wheezed, out of breath from the laughter. Maybe this project wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Jaebum had agreed to come over to Youngjae’s house on Saturday, to work on the assignment. 

That was a lie. After a couple of days, Youngjae and Jaebum had an interesting shouting match in the hallway during their literature class. Jaebum had started it, yelling about how Youngjae did barely anything and just sat around and daydreamed. Youngjae didn’t even try to defend himself, Jaebum’s loud voice attracting a teacher. After receiving detention, Youngjae stormed off somewhere. That somewhere was the boy’s bathroom so he could cry in peace. Youngjae cried a lot. It was a downfall for him, letting him become prone to teasing. It made his childhood extremely tough for him. Now, Youngjae found himself sitting on the toilet, legs pulled tightly to his chest, arms wrapped around them tightly. He sniffled, burying his face into his knees, tears soaking the knees of his jeans.  
After sitting for about fifteen minutes, Youngjae reluctantly got up. He was trembling, begging the gods of fate for no one to find him. He leaned over the sink to wash his hands, like he had done when Jaebum had given him the faint scar on his cheek. Shivering at the memory, he whipped around when the bathroom door creaked opened. Mark entered, phone in hand. Spotting Youngjae, he froze in his tracks and stared at him uneasily.

“Why are you crying?”

“No reason.” Mark frowned.

“You usually don’t cry for no reason.” Youngjae laughed quietly through his tears.

“You don’t know me very well then.” Mark walked over and raised a hand to wipe a couple of tears from Youngjae’s cheeks. Youngjae flinched at the touch and walked around him and out the door, ignoring Mark’s voice calling his name. Youngjae slipped back into his literature class, quietly to not interrupt the class. He slipped into his seat, burying his face in his hands. He angrily turned his head away from Jaebum, trying to fake anger to hide the tears starting to bud up in his eyes again. Everytime he tried to do something right, he got yelled at.

Youngjae thought he was dreaming when he saw Jaebum standing in front of his house Saturday afternoon. He wasn’t. Im Jaebum was actually standing there, shivering in the cold. Youngjae ran downstairs and stopped right in front of the door. He had completely forgotten that Jaebum was coming. Holding the doorknob in his trembling hand, Youngjae took a deep breath. And he turned the knob and opened the door.

“Hello Jaebum…” Youngjae tried his best to not sound disappointed as he moved to the side to let Jaebum into the house.

“I nearly forgot about the writing assignment,” Jaebum said as he let out a short laugh. 

“How could you forget?” Youngjae asked curiously as Jaebum hovered over the heater. Jaebum turned to him, an uneasy look on his face.

“Are your parents home? Or siblings if you have any?” He asked warily.

“I’m home alone, also, you didn’t answer my question?” Youngjae asked suspiciously, realizing how weird Jaebum’s questions were. Jaebum shrugged as he took off his large winter jacket. 

“No reason.” Youngjae watched as Jaebum settled on the couch, pulling out little notes and such that they had made last time they had met out of a backpack Youngjae didn’t even notice he had. 

“Getting comfortable?” Youngjae snorted, sitting down next to him after closing the door.

“Yes, yes I am. Do you have any food? I can’t work on an empty stomach.” Youngjae let out a groan.

“Get it yourself.”

“I’m your guest, be respectful.” Jaebum looked up at him with dark eyes that seemed to stare into Youngjae, making him quickly look away. Taking a deep breath and accepting his fate, Youngjae went into the kitchen to grab some food for this… guest. 

After preparing some food, Youngjae walked out of the kitchen to see Jaebum writing quick and angry on something that looked like a venn diagram. Feeling a jolt of unwanted concern, Youngjae sat down next to him, plate in lap. He watched Jaebum sweep his pencil across the paper, circling and crossing out things, muttering quietly underneath his breath. Youngjae found it fascinating. Beautiful, really. Youngjae mentally slapped himself. Or so he thought. Pain spiked in his cheek as his hand slowly turned a dull shade of pink. Jaebum was looking at him, confusion littering his usual smug gaze. 

“Why’d you hit yourself?” Youngjae swore mentally. At least this time, the swearing stayed in his thoughts. Youngjae let out a nervous laugh.

“No reason.” Youngjae settled into the couch and ate while watching Jaebum. Many thoughts were coursing through his head. Why the hell was Jaebum so comfortable in his home? Isn’t that odd since he yelled at me recently? What does he want, asking if my parents aren’t home? Youngjae zoned out, his head pounding. These recent events were making Youngjae’s head hurt and he wasn’t like himself anymore. He was usually bubbly and happy, and now he just felt tired and irritated, something that was extremely out of character for him. 

“Youngjae.” Jaebum’s voice made Youngjae jump out his trace.

“Yes?” Youngjae said hastily, trying to cover up his shock.

“I want to say sorry,” Youngjae looked at him, not even trying to hide the confusion and the slight disappointment, “For everything. For bullying you for something you can’t change, to trying to become your friend two years later. It was all so stupid and I’m really sorry about that. I just wanted to make up for that.” The way Jaebum spoke tore through Youngjae. It so broken and pained. The strong, confident, arrogant boy that used to pick fights sounded broken and sad. Wait, why?

“Why?” Was all Youngjae managed to say. 

“Why not?” Jaebum countered almost angrily. Youngjae choked on his words and could barely make words form.

“Wha..?” Jaebum threw his stuff aside (quite literally) and stood over Youngjae.

“Look Youngjae, I’ve tried to be nice, and I’m trying to be friendly, but you keep pushing me away! I know, I bullied you in the past, but I’ve changed, I really have. And if you’ve even bothered to ask around about me, you would’ve found out that I, Im Jaebum am questioning my own sexuality!” It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It all clicked. He had been bullying Youngjae to hide the fact that he, Im Jaebum, was questioning his own sexuality! Batshit insane. Normally, if someone basically came out to him in his own living room, he’d be super friendly and kind and sweet, but right now he did not want Jaebum in his house.

“Get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have some *ahem* romance in the next chapter so be prepared for that. Also, just a note, the main couple in here is Youngjae & Jaebum. Though, I might have some chapters that highlight Bambam & Yugyeom and Mark & Jinyoung, but I'll focus on 2Jae for now. Bye, for now. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Was Jaebum really going to leave? No. But Youngjae was determined to get him out, standing up to maybe push him and move him along? That’s not how Jaebum wanted it to work, not all. Grabbing Youngjae by the front of his shirt, he dragged him to the nearest wall and pressed him against it, their bodies inches from each other. 

“No.” It was like the word triggered something inside Jaebum and he slammed his lips against Youngjae’s. Youngjae froze, completely stuck in his horror. Jaebum slid his hands up Youngjae’s shirt and Youngjae viciously ripped himself away from him. Youngjae stared at him in horror, fear pulsing through him. This could definitely count as sexual assault, but Youngjae felt a pang in his chest telling him not to. Jaebum’s eyes were dark with an angry light flickering in them as he pulled himself back to Youngjae again. Once again, Youngjae didn’t respond, as he was frozen in shock. Youngjae kicked Jaebum in the knee and he buckled. Jaebum pulled at Youngjae so viciously, he felt a spike of fear flash through him as Jaebum had his way with him. He peppered kisses down Youngjae’s next, sucking in a hickey or two. Youngjae responded after a while, returning the kisses, guilt flitting in his stomach like butterflies. 

 

Mark was enjoying himself. So much actually, that he forgot about an essay. But that didn’t matter to Mark anymore. Why, you may ask? He was with Jinyoung of course. Unbeknown to Jinyoung, Mark kinda, sorta maybe liked Jinyoung. That was a lie. He really liked Jinyoung.

The way he smiled, oh god, that eye smile. His eyes, his hair, his everything for fucks sake. Yes, Mark was that passionate about Jinyoung.

Mark found himself holding hands with Jinyoung (giving him heart problems) while they window shopped, occasionally stopping to go into a store to look at something further.   
“Mark, look at these socks.” Mark looked up from the shirt he was admiring to look at what Jinyoung wanted to show him. They were ridiculously tall socks with obnoxious rainbows all over him. Mark let out a loud laugh, taking them from Jinyoung and admiring them.

“Now I want them, just because you’re giving me that look,” Mark said in between laughs, Jinyoung giving him a puppy eyes. 

“It’s a rare look, appreciate it.” Jinyoung smiled, his eyes scrunching up, nearly giving Mark a heartattack.

“Ah, don’t do that, you’ll give me a heartattack. Trust me, I don’t want to die soon.” Jinyoung laughed, doing that adorable eye smile he did so well. Mark laughed with him, completely unaware of the horror that Youngjae was facing.

Youngjae woke up, horrified, in pain and uncomfortable. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, his heart frantically beating, his mind telling him to run, run as fast as possible. Goddammit! He was so stupid! He let Jaebum into his house and now his ass hurt like hell! Youngjae was in his room, the small area filled with a bed and some bookshelves, a desk in the corner. Not big enough to have people stay over… Well that changed today. He looked down at who was beside him. Im Jaebum. Shirtless. Fuck. Youngjae had to get out of here. Now. 

Breathing heavily, Youngjae slid out of bed and quietly put on clothes that covered his hickeys, glancing at the sleeping form of Jaebum every now and then.   
On the verge of tears, Youngjae left, running as soon as his feet left the carpeted floor of his living room. He ran. He ran until he couldn’t breathe, shakily collapsing onto a nearby bench. Is this how you react when accidently hook up with the person who used to throw homophobic slurs at you? Probably not, maybe, Youngjae didn’t know or didn’t care. All he cared about was the rising guilt in his stomach along with anxiety as he took his phone in his trembling hands and called Mark with shaky fingers. Three rings until he picked up.

“Youngjae? What do you need?” Youngjae bit his lip and resisted the urge to sob.

“Mark, I need to talk you. In person, please,” Youngjae felt a hot tear fly down his cheek.

“What happened? Youngjae? Where are you?” Mark’s voice became increasingly panicked and Youngjae heard another panicked voice in the background. 

“I’m at the corner store by the railroad…” Youngjae’s voice trailed off as Mark hung up. Youngjae felt a stab of loneliness as a train passed nearby, people chatting in cars as they waited to cross the road that went over the railroads. If only he had someone to talk to.

“Youngjae!” Mark’s voice jumped him out of his trance and he turned his head to see Mark sprinting towards him, Jinyoung behind him. At the sight of those two, happy, able to do anything they pleased, Youngjae burst into tears. Youngjae had always been known for his inability to hold back his tears. Mark slid onto the bench beside him, wrapping an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, squeezing slightly. 

“Jaebum… And…. Me,” Youngjae sobbed, ashamed he was so choked about this, “Hooked up.” Jinyoung coughed aggressively to cover up his shock, but Mark’s jaw just dropped.

“You what!?”

Youngjae found himself in Jinyoung’s dorm room, curled up on the couch with a carton of ice cream and a blanket he was drowning in, watching a romance movie. It didn’t make sense to him, but he watched it just so he could steal glances at Mark and Jinyoung’s affection actions every now and then. Jinyoung nuzzling his face into Mark’s neck, Mark kissing his forehead and some pecks exchanged every now and then. It was stupid really, how choked up Youngjae was. So stupid. It was a hook up, nothing more, nothing less. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sorry that this chapter is bit short. The time until next update might be a little long, but since school is ending soon I might be able to update more. Thank you for reading (✿´‿`)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long :( I had a bunch of end of the year projects as well some issues with my computer so I couldn't upload it even after it finished. Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to make up for the long time.

 

Youngjae headed home after Jinyoung and Mark got into a heated make out session that probably turned into something more, judging by the moaning coming from the apartment after Youngjae closed the door. The soft eyed boy pulled on Mark’s jacket that he had let him borrow and walked downstairs. As his feet pressed against pavement, he shivered. The cold air pierced his skin, the wind flowing straight through the thin jacket, goosebumps littering his visible skin as he quickly made his way back home. Jaebum was probably still there, but Youngjae didn’t mind. He had spoken to Jinyoung, who is close friends with Jaebum, and the conversation had really opened his eyes to Jaebum.

_ “Well, Jaebum has been really anxious lately, says he’s regretting everything.” Youngjae’s head had snapped up at these words, confusion on his face.  _

_ “What?” Youngjae had asked, too curious to let this opportunity pass. Jinyoung gave a soft, sad smile. _

_ “Jaebum has been quite anxious lately, mostly about you. He’s caught up in regret from when he was younger and caught up in his feelings for you,” Jinyoung took a sip from his cup of coffee, “He talks about you a lot, talks about your smile, your eyes, your hair, your everything. He wants to confess to you, but he’s afraid you’ll reject you because of what happened in the past, what happened when he younger. He’s desperate, Youngjae. Desperate for you. You might want to talk to him about it before he bottles up his feelings and throws them away, like you did for him.” Youngjae’s mind had been whirling as Mark had taken it upon himself to throw himself at Jinyoung. Youngjae left, thoughts swirling.  _

Youngjae found himself breaking into a run, memories of that conversation making him desperate to see Jaebum. ‘ _ You might want to talk to him about it before he bottles up his feelings and throws them away, like you did for him.’  _ He was shaking, he didn’t know why as he fumbled with the doorknob on his front door. Bursting through the door, panting, Youngjae took a gulp of air before running up the stairs, sliding into his room at record time. Jaebum was standing there, shirt in hand, confusion on face. Blinking slowly, Jaebum looked Youngjae up and down. Youngjae threw himself at Jaebum without a word, embracing him with tight arms, quivering violently as Jaebum returned the embrace. The shocked look on his face didn’t fade, but Youngjae didn’t mind. Not at all. 

After their embrace, Youngjae burst out in words of apologies, Jaebum silencing him with a pointer finger to his lips. Jaebum quietly apologized, explaining the insecurities he felt when he was younger. He spoke of his fear for himself and what he would be become, bullying Youngjae to make himself feel superior, make himself feel better about his own sexuality. Jaebum seemed almost afraid as he asked Youngjae to just punch him in the face for being so stupid. Youngjae’s eyebrows shot into his bangs, obviously in shock after the request. 

“Why should I do that?” Youngjae spoke gently, like he was trying to comfort a crying child, which wasn’t far off from reality. Jaebum wiped a rare tear from his eye and looked up miserably at Youngjae. 

“I was a fool. An idiot. You have every right to be mad at me, punch me or whatever. I made your life a living hell. I was such an idiot, I’m sorry.” Youngjae blinked, before throwing himself at Jaebum, both of them falling into the pillows at the head of Youngjae’s bed. Hugging him tightly, Youngjae buried his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

“Please don’t be sorry. You were acting out of fear, I was an idiot for lashing back.” 

Hours after quiet voices, confused thoughts and silent tears, Youngjae had reached a conclusion: Im Jaebum had changed. And that scared him. It scared him because the thought of Jaebum being gentle and kind gave Youngjae a heart attack of some sorts. Jaebum didn’t even have to try to win over Youngjae’s heart, softening him up already when Coco, Youngjae’s precious dog, came running in, jumping in Jaebum’s arms even though he probably smelled like his cat, Nora. It was sweet, the way Coco collapsed in his crossed legs, soft snores filling the empty air. Youngjae and Jaebum’s eyes met, Youngjae looking away at the sight of Jaebum’s obsidian eyes staring into him, a hot blush claiming his cheeks.  Jaebum moved so quickly Coco was dumped out of his lap, his body inches from Youngjae’s. Youngjae let out a rattled breath, Jaebum leaning in closer.

“Take this as an apology,” He breathed, his breath tickling Youngjae’s face. Lips met. Youngjae’s flushed cheeks turned a bright red, obviously embarrassed about his lack of experience. Jaebum didn’t care, pushing deeper, one hand on Youngjae’s back, the other supporting himself. Youngjae moved his lips in rhythm with Jaebum’s own, the burning sensation in his stomach growing larger and larger until it threatened to consume him. Youngjae inwardly grinned as they sunk into the sheets again. 

 

“It was a bad idea, lying to him. Look what happened! There was this weird sexual tension in literature today and they kept glancing at each other. I blame you.” Yugyeom whirled around from where he was facing the bookshelves, shoving a thick book into Bambam’s arms.

“Be quiet.” Bambam let out a huff, bunching up next to Yugyeom. Yugyeom noticed a dull book one of the highest shelves and realized with a jolt that that was the book he needed. Stretching up on the tips of his toes, Yugyeom reaching his arm high, finger scrabbling at the spine of the book. The book was tipped, almost falling. And then, as soon as the book fell into Yugyeom’s hand, Bambam’s hand was on his ass, ultimately groping. Yugyeom let out a yelp and whirled around, the book hitting Bambam in the chest. Bambam rubbed his chest, groaning in pain as Yugyeom recovered from the ‘attack’. 

“What was that for?” Bambam hissed between groans. Yugyeom’s eyes widened.

“What was that for!? You grabbed my ass, I have every right to be mad.”

“To be fair, you do have a nice ass.” Yugyeom jumped as someone behind him coughed. Whirling around he saw a small girl, about his age, staring him down angrily. She had short, poofy, ear-length hair and large, round glasses.

“Be quiet! This is a library in case you haven’t noticed,” She hissed in a whisper. Quickly striding away, she froze, hearing the angry voices again. Turning back, she peered into the shelves to see the two boys aggressively locking lips, the smaller one groping the taller one’s ass. Interesting. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked away. At least they weren’t making too much noise. 

 

* * *

 

Youngjae knew he had Jaebum trained like a puppy. It had been almost a month since Youngjae and Jaebum had discussed about how things should be. It was going to be difficult to keep their relationship a secret; As far as the rest of the school knew they were still on bad terms, but Jaebum and Youngjae knew quite well that that was a lie. Jaebum had fessed up to all the bullshit, Youngjae biting his lip anxiously as Jaebum spoke.

“What’s wrong, you seem upset.” Jaebum murmured, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Youngjae’s face. Youngjae gave him a soft, genuine smile, hand reaching up to grasp Jaebum’s as it rested on his cheek.

“It’s just… Well, everything seems rushed, doesn’t it,” Youngjae took a shaky breath, “I really shouldn’t be worried, but I can’t help but notice at how unstable our relationship is.” Jaebum’s eyes were like hardened chips of ice, melting at the sight of his flustered lover. 

“Yes, it might be rushed, yes, it might be unstable, but can’t we just enjoy it before it crumples?” Youngjae visibly flinched, causing Jaebum to stroke his fingers daintily across Youngjae’s cheek.

“I didn’t mean for you to be reluctant about this relationship because it might collapse,” He took a shaky breath like Youngjae had before, “But just remember, nothing lasts forever.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long :( I had a bunch of end of the year projects as well some issues with my computer so I couldn't upload it even after it finished. Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to make up for the long time.

 

Youngjae headed home after Jinyoung and Mark got into a heated make out session that probably turned into something more, judging by the moaning coming from the apartment after Youngjae closed the door. The soft eyed boy pulled on Mark’s jacket that he had let him borrow and walked downstairs. As his feet pressed against pavement, he shivered. The cold air pierced his skin, the wind flowing straight through the thin jacket, goosebumps littering his visible skin as he quickly made his way back home. Jaebum was probably still there, but Youngjae didn’t mind. He had spoken to Jinyoung, who is close friends with Jaebum, and the conversation had really opened his eyes to Jaebum.

_ “Well, Jaebum has been really anxious lately, says he’s regretting everything.” Youngjae’s head had snapped up at these words, confusion on his face.  _

_ “What?” Youngjae had asked, too curious to let this opportunity pass. Jinyoung gave a soft, sad smile. _

_ “Jaebum has been quite anxious lately, mostly about you. He’s caught up in regret from when he was younger and caught up in his feelings for you,” Jinyoung took a sip from his cup of coffee, “He talks about you a lot, talks about your smile, your eyes, your hair, your everything. He wants to confess to you, but he’s afraid you’ll reject you because of what happened in the past, what happened when he younger. He’s desperate, Youngjae. Desperate for you. You might want to talk to him about it before he bottles up his feelings and throws them away, like you did for him.” Youngjae’s mind had been whirling as Mark had taken it upon himself to throw himself at Jinyoung. Youngjae left, thoughts swirling.  _

Youngjae found himself breaking into a run, memories of that conversation making him desperate to see Jaebum. ‘ _ You might want to talk to him about it before he bottles up his feelings and throws them away, like you did for him.’  _ He was shaking, he didn’t know why as he fumbled with the doorknob on his front door. Bursting through the door, panting, Youngjae took a gulp of air before running up the stairs, sliding into his room at record time. Jaebum was standing there, shirt in hand, confusion on face. Blinking slowly, Jaebum looked Youngjae up and down. Youngjae threw himself at Jaebum without a word, embracing him with tight arms, quivering violently as Jaebum returned the embrace. The shocked look on his face didn’t fade, but Youngjae didn’t mind. Not at all. 

After their embrace, Youngjae burst out in words of apologies, Jaebum silencing him with a pointer finger to his lips. Jaebum quietly apologized, explaining the insecurities he felt when he was younger. He spoke of his fear for himself and what he would be become, bullying Youngjae to make himself feel superior, make himself feel better about his own sexuality. Jaebum seemed almost afraid as he asked Youngjae to just punch him in the face for being so stupid. Youngjae’s eyebrows shot into his bangs, obviously in shock after the request. 

“Why should I do that?” Youngjae spoke gently, like he was trying to comfort a crying child, which wasn’t far off from reality. Jaebum wiped a rare tear from his eye and looked up miserably at Youngjae. 

“I was a fool. An idiot. You have every right to be mad at me, punch me or whatever. I made your life a living hell. I was such an idiot, I’m sorry.” Youngjae blinked, before throwing himself at Jaebum, both of them falling into the pillows at the head of Youngjae’s bed. Hugging him tightly, Youngjae buried his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

“Please don’t be sorry. You were acting out of fear, I was an idiot for lashing back.” 

Hours after quiet voices, confused thoughts and silent tears, Youngjae had reached a conclusion: Im Jaebum had changed. And that scared him. It scared him because the thought of Jaebum being gentle and kind gave Youngjae a heart attack of some sorts. Jaebum didn’t even have to try to win over Youngjae’s heart, softening him up already when Coco, Youngjae’s precious dog, came running in, jumping in Jaebum’s arms even though he probably smelled like his cat, Nora. It was sweet, the way Coco collapsed in his crossed legs, soft snores filling the empty air. Youngjae and Jaebum’s eyes met, Youngjae looking away at the sight of Jaebum’s obsidian eyes staring into him, a hot blush claiming his cheeks.  Jaebum moved so quickly Coco was dumped out of his lap, his body inches from Youngjae’s. Youngjae let out a rattled breath, Jaebum leaning in closer.

“Take this as an apology,” He breathed, his breath tickling Youngjae’s face. Lips met. Youngjae’s flushed cheeks turned a bright red, obviously embarrassed about his lack of experience. Jaebum didn’t care, pushing deeper, one hand on Youngjae’s back, the other supporting himself. Youngjae moved his lips in rhythm with Jaebum’s own, the burning sensation in his stomach growing larger and larger until it threatened to consume him. Youngjae inwardly grinned as they sunk into the sheets again. 

 

“It was a bad idea, lying to him. Look what happened! There was this weird sexual tension in literature today and they kept glancing at each other. I blame you.” Yugyeom whirled around from where he was facing the bookshelves, shoving a thick book into Bambam’s arms.

“Be quiet.” Bambam let out a huff, bunching up next to Yugyeom. Yugyeom noticed a dull book one of the highest shelves and realized with a jolt that that was the book he needed. Stretching up on the tips of his toes, Yugyeom reaching his arm high, finger scrabbling at the spine of the book. The book was tipped, almost falling. And then, as soon as the book fell into Yugyeom’s hand, Bambam’s hand was on his ass, ultimately groping. Yugyeom let out a yelp and whirled around, the book hitting Bambam in the chest. Bambam rubbed his chest, groaning in pain as Yugyeom recovered from the ‘attack’. 

“What was that for?” Bambam hissed between groans. Yugyeom’s eyes widened.

“What was that for!? You grabbed my ass, I have every right to be mad.”

“To be fair, you do have a nice ass.” Yugyeom jumped as someone behind him coughed. Whirling around he saw a small girl, about his age, staring him down angrily. She had short, poofy, ear-length hair and large, round glasses.

“Be quiet! This is a library in case you haven’t noticed,” She hissed in a whisper. Quickly striding away, she froze, hearing the angry voices again. Turning back, she peered into the shelves to see the two boys aggressively locking lips, the smaller one groping the taller one’s ass. Interesting. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked away. At least they weren’t making too much noise. 

 

* * *

 

Youngjae knew he had Jaebum trained like a puppy. It had been almost a month since Youngjae and Jaebum had discussed about how things should be. It was going to be difficult to keep their relationship a secret; As far as the rest of the school knew they were still on bad terms, but Jaebum and Youngjae knew quite well that that was a lie. Jaebum had fessed up to all the bullshit, Youngjae biting his lip anxiously as Jaebum spoke.

“What’s wrong, you seem upset.” Jaebum murmured, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Youngjae’s face. Youngjae gave him a soft, genuine smile, hand reaching up to grasp Jaebum’s as it rested on his cheek.

“It’s just… Well, everything seems rushed, doesn’t it,” Youngjae took a shaky breath, “I really shouldn’t be worried, but I can’t help but notice at how unstable our relationship is.” Jaebum’s eyes were like hardened chips of ice, melting at the sight of his flustered lover. 

“Yes, it might be rushed, yes, it might be unstable, but can’t we just enjoy it before it crumples?” Youngjae visibly flinched, causing Jaebum to stroke his fingers daintily across Youngjae’s cheek.

“I didn’t mean for you to be reluctant about this relationship because it might collapse,” He took a shaky breath like Youngjae had before, “But just remember, nothing lasts forever.” 


	7. The End.

Youngjae woke up in Jaebum’s arms, slow breathing coming from the older, informing Youngjae that he was still asleep. Jaebum’s words stung in his mind, like a blow to the back of the head. Untangling himself from Jaebum, Youngjae felt his breathing hitch when he realized the time. The sun was setting slowly on the horizon, marking his favorite time of day. The sunset symbolized something to him, the mark of the end of the day, the rose after the thorns. A present after work, some would say. Brushing his clothes down, he glanced back at Jaebum to make sure he was asleep. Youngjae slid on his shoes, chapped lips trembling slightly. He was so tired, so tired, but he didn’t want to stay here. He exited the house, his eyes blurry and unfocused as he trusted his feet to carry him to his favorite place.

Youngjae had been walking along this abandoned railroad for hours. He always did. Whenever he felt upset or lonely, he’d find himself here. He felt at home here, even if he had a perfectly fine home to return to. He heard a crunching of gravel under feet and he turned to see Jaebum shyly smiling at him.

“Mark told me you’d be here.” Jaebum walked over, almost timidly. Youngjae gave him a soft smile before tenderly holding his hand, their fingers a simple, tangled mess. 

“I always have loved it here. Especially this point. When the sun sets, it sets exactly on the railroad, so it looks like the tracks are swallowing the sun. And then after the sun sets, there are a million, maybe a billion, stars that just twinkle and shine,” Youngjae took a deep breath before looking at Jaebum, “Those stars remind me of your eyes.” Jaebum took the moment to pull Youngjae in, to kiss him. The kiss wasn’t like all the others, which had been passionate and heavy. It was light and soft, gentle lips against Youngjae’s. 

Maybe Jaebum was wrong, maybe some things do last forever. 

Youngjae just hoped that this was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was such an short end, I was lacking inspiration with this. Worry not! I'm working on a series of oneshots that are based off of songs that I think have meaningful lyrics or sound to them. This might include Got7, Exo, possibly Bts, Seventeen, Twice, Astro etc.


End file.
